Skulduggery Pleasant Spoof: The Vacation
by ValkyrieCain4Ever
Summary: Well, the SP charecters are off on vacation! Nothing could go wrong... Please comment if you like!
1. Chapter 1: The Airport

Chapter One: The Airport

Tanith, China, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Fletcher and Ghastly walked into the Dublin Airport and paused.

The airport was extremely busy and loud.

China took off her sunglasses and put them into her bag.

"So," she said looking around, "where's our plane?"

"Um…" Skulduggery said, "I don't know. But there is a large board that has all of the times the planes arrive and depart and where they are so let's go and check there."

"Well where IS the thingy?" Valkyrie asked.

"Probably at the service desk so let's head there."

Everyone grabbed their bags and headed towards where they thought was the service desk was but soon became lost.

"Grr, I thought you said that the service desk was this way," Valkyrie growled after about ten minutes of aimless wandering.

"I could have sworn it was this way." Skulduggery murmered.

"Guys," Tanith said.

She was ignored.

"Well you were wrong," Valkyrie retorted, "I bet it's this way." Valkyrie took the lead.

Soon they became lost AGAIN.

"Grr," Valkyrie growled.

"Haha," Skulduggery said and if he had had a tongue, he would have stuck it out at her.

"Guys," Tanith said again but was once again ignored.

Valkyrie scowled, "shut it bones you got us lost too."

"Well at least I didn't bring us back where we started."

"At least I didn't get stuck on an ESCALATOR."

"At least I can eat."

China sighed, exasperated and Ghastly and Fletcher looked at each other.

"GUYS!"

Valkyrie and Skulduggery stopped arguing and everyone looked at Tanith.

She sighed, "If you guys had been paying attention, you would have realized that the board thingy is right above us."

They all looked up and saw the board.

"Oh," Skulduggery said.

"Oh," said Valkyrie.

"I can't believe we missed that," China said.

"Uh huh," they nodded.

"Well," Skulduggery said, "according to this, our plane is located at Terminal A and is due to leave at… erm…"

"Well, what does it say?" Valkyrie asked.

"Two a.m. tomorrow morning."

They went quiet.

"So… we have to wait 13 STINKIN' HOURS!" Valkyrie snarled.

"Um… yep," Skulduggery said.

Valkyrie took a deep breath.

China growled and Tanith cursed.

Ghastly and Fletcher groaned.

"Well what are supposed to do?" Tanith finally said.

"Maybe we can go back home and come back here tomorrow," Valkyrie suggested.

Skulduggery shook his head.

"No," he said, "the roads are too busy; we would most likely just get caught in a traffic jam."

"So what do we do?"

"Well I guess we should just get comfortable and find stuff to do since we are going to be here all night."

They groaned again.

"Come on," Skulduggery said picking up his bag, "let's find a spot near our plane entrance and that will be where we stay until it's time to go."

15 Minutes Later…

They had found a large table and dumped their stuff next to the table.

Skulduggery and Ghastly sat down at the table with newspapers.

China went off on her own while Valkyrie and Tanith went off to find something to eat.

China found a small bookstore and wandered in. She browsed the shelves until she found a very thick book about ancient civilizations.

'This outta get me through the boringness,' she thought as she checked out.

Valkyrie and Tanith found a food court and got something to eat then went back to the others with their food and sat down.

China was already there reading a large book.

Skulduggery and Ghastly were still reading their newspapers and Fletcher was chewing a gumball.

They sat there for the rest of the night.

12 Hours Later…

Valkyrie had fallen asleep with her head on Tanith's lap, Tanith's head was drooped onto her chest.

Fletcher was curled up in a tight ball on his chair, Ghastly had his head propped up in his hand and China was asleep on her book.

Only Skulduggery was awake and he had to shake them all awake when their plane was boarding.

"Finally! Off to Hawaii we go!" Valkyrie cheered.

"Yay!" Fletcher added. "Home of the pineapple!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Plane

Chapter Two: The Flight

Within 20 minutes they were on the plane and seated and even before the plane took off things were already going badly.

There were two seats in a row and Valkyrie and Skulduggery were seated next to each other.

In front of them China and Tanith were seated beside each other and behind them Ghastly and Fletcher.

"Are we there yet?" Fletcher asked about two minutes after sitting down.

"We haven't even taken off yet," Valkyrie said.

"Oh."

"Hey China, why are you putting on make-up and brushing your hair?" Tanith asked.

"Because beauty doesn't take a holiday," China replied, "But of course you wouldn't know that."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" There was something in Tanith's voice that told Valkyrie something bad was about to happen.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I really hope that you aren't saying what I think you're saying for your sake."

"Oh I'm saying what you think I'm saying."

"You little-"

The plane's engines drowned out Tanith's voice as the plane started and the intercom came on.

"We are about to take off so please fasten your seatbelts," the lady on the inter com said.

Valkyrie fastened her seat belt as China and Tanith continued to argue.

She could tell that they were starting to yell at each other but luckily the plane managed to drown them out.

Valkyrie felt her ears pop and she was able to tell that China and Tanith didn't notice the change in pressure because they were too busy screaming at each other.

Finally the lady came back on the inter com and told them that they could now move about the cabin.

The engines quieted down and Valkyrie now could hear how large and colorful China and Tanith's vocabulary really was.

"Are we there yet?" Fletcher's obnoxious voice said suddenly from behind her.

Valkyrie sighed in annoyance, "We just took off."

"So are we there yet?"

"No," Skulduggery answered, "we still have 20 more hours of flying."

Just at that moment China and Tanith's voices broke through the quieting engines.

Skulduggery covered Valkyrie ears.

"China!" he said angrily, "Tanith! Language!"

When they ignored him he sighed and gave Valkyrie some ear phones then motioned to pick out a movie.

Valkyrie took the head phones and put them on and choose Finding Nemo.

After a few minutes of watching the movie she felt someone breathing down her neck.

Valkyrie turned around and saw Fletcher watching over her shoulder.

She took her hand and pushed his face away.

After the movie finished she looked up in time to see China and Tanith now whapping each other's hands and squealing.

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery and raised an eyebrow.

Skulduggery shook his head in a gesture that said 'don't interfere.'

Valkyrie nodded back.

After about three more hours of Tanith and China fighting and Fletcher asking are we there yet she was on her breaking point.

A flight attendant offered her a snack and Valkyrie choose a chocolate bar.

She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she had eaten that chocolate bar so she had got another one and another one.

Pretty soon her seat was covered in discarded chocolate bar wrappers and her face and hands were covered in chocolate.

Skulduggery watched, amused, as Valkyrie ate her fifteenth chocolate bar.

"Aren't you thirsty?" he said.

Valkyrie licked her hand and nodded.

Skulduggery laughed when she got a can mountain dew and drank so fast that some of it pooled down her shirt.

She started to sputter and cough and Skulduggery had to go to the bathroom to get some paper towels so that she could clean up.

When he got there a man was trying to light a cigarette and that was illegal on a plane.

"Excuse me, but could you put out that cigarette? I've got a fourteen year old girl back there and I really don't like the idea of having to rush her to the hospital with severe lung damage.

"Especially since you are right now standing next to that vent.

The man looked at him.

"And how do you know that it's a vent?" he asked.

"Because I am me and because it say Ventilation Shaft right above it with a giant arrow pointing at it."

The man took a long drag of the cigarette, "oh yeah? What are you? A cop?"

"Detective actually, and I need you to put that out within the next five seconds otherwise I will have to use force."

"Oh yeah? Well whacha ya gonna do about it?"

Skulduggery stepped into the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

"One," he said and punched the man in the jaw.

The man stumbled back but the bathroom was the size of postage stamp so he crashed into the toilet.

Skulduggery followed it up with a right cross and cracked his elbow into the man's temple.

The man groaned.

There was a knock on the door and Skulduggery opened it to see a still wet Valkyrie.

"Here you go," Skulduggery said cheerfully and gave her a box of paper towels.

Valkyrie took the box and frowned; peered behind Skulduggery and said, "Why did you beat up that man?"

"Because I felt like it."

Skulduggery shut the door, turned back to the man and took out some handcuffs.

"Your daughter?" the man said.

"Nope," Skulduggery knelt down next to the man and shackled him to an exposed pipe under the sink. Then he fished through the man's pockets until he found the rest of the cigarettes and flushed them down the toilet.

He stood up, walked out of the bathroom, put up an 'Out of Order' sign then straightened his tie and walked back to his seat.

When he got back Valkyrie was dry and watching another movie.

He sat back down and started to watch the movie with Valkyrie when, for the 368th time, (and yes they were counting) "are we there yet?"

"NO!" Valkyrie and Skulduggery both whipped around at the same time.

Fletcher yelped and jumped in his seat.

Skulduggery took a deep breath, "how about you find something else to do Fletcher?"

Fletcher was quiet for a few moments then nodded.

"Good," Skulduggery and Valkyrie turned back to the movie.

A few moments later they were jarred in their seats by a something slamming into the back of the seat.

They looked at each other than shrugged.

A few seconds later there was another kick.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery looked at each other again.

"Well at least he isn't saying 'are we there yet?' over and over again," Valkyrie said as another kick jolted her seat.

This went on for the next ten hours.

After those ten hours the kicking stopped and Valkyrie leaned her head against the window and fell asleep.

She was awoken by Skulduggery shaking her awake.

She blinked her eyes sleepily and sat up and stretched.

"We're here," Skulduggery said.

Immediately Valkyrie jerked awake and leaped out of her seat.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hotel

Chapter Three: The Hotel

She looked over and saw that Tanith and China had finally quit arguing and were already exiting the plane.

Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Fletcher and Ghastly walked into the Hawaiian airport and saw Tanith already pulling her things off of the conveyor belt that had the luggage on it.

And for some reason a lot of people were running towards the restrooms.

China saw her bags appear, immediately squealed "mine!" and leaped onto the conveyor belt.

She crawled along it, still squealing, among other people's things and reached her bags right when they were about to disappear into the tunnel for another loop.

She felt hands grip her around her waist and she instantly lashed out, kicking and squealing yet never letting go of her bags.

Finally she was put down and China wheeled around, Skulduggery stood behind her with his head tilted at a weirded out angle.

China looked behind him and saw the others giving her strange looks.

And then Tanith's face turned into a devilish grin and raised her phone.

"Now, what would the Sorcerer World think of the dignified Miss China Sorrows crawling along a conveyor belt squealing 'mine' like a drunk?" Tanith asked.

China narrowed her eyes, "you wouldn't dare," she growled.

"Oh yes I would."

China leaped on Tanith screaming, grappling for control of the phone.

Tanith started laughing like a maniac and curled into a ball, shielding the phone from China.

China snarled and jumped on Tanith trying to get the phone from Tanith.

Finally Tanith rolled over and China snatched the phone away from her.

She quickly pressed some buttons then threw Tanith back her phone.

"Okay, let's go," with that, China walked off with her suitcase towards the exit.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at Skulduggery; he shrugged and picked his bag.

Valkyrie, Ghastly and Ghastly grabbed their bags then followed Skulduggery and China.

Tanith hurried to catch up still snickering.

When they got outside Tanith looked around.

"Um," she said, "where's the car?"

"There she is!" Skulduggery said.

They looked over and saw the Bentley.

Valkyrie gaped, "you brought the Bentley all the way to Hawaii?!"

Skulduggery cocked his head at her, "do you really want to ride around in a gross old airport car, with boogers and bubble gum on the seats, and barbecue and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, I get it," Valkyrie grumbled.

Skulduggery nodded, "good," he said and walked off towards the Bentley.

Soon they had all piled in and were headed off to their hotel.

Valkyrie sat in the front like normal and China, Ghastly and Tanith were stuck in the back.

Fletcher had been sitting in the back too but Skulduggery had soon become annoyed with Fletcher complaining about how cramped it was back there.

So now Fletcher had his own space in the trunk.

When they arrived at the hotel it was night time and Tanith and China had scratches on their faces from clawing up each other after they started fighting about who had more space. Ghastly ended up having to pry them apart.

Valkyrie climbed out of the Bentley and looked at the hotel.

It had giant windows and looked just like it did on the website where they had book marked their rooms.

Tanith squealed and took off running into the hotel, Valkyrie right on her heels.

Skulduggery would have rolled his eyes in amusement but since he didn't have eyes to roll he cocked his head at an amused angle and went to unlock the trunk to let Fletcher out.

Skulduggery let Fletcher out and pulled out the bags.

Ghastly grabbed some and Fletcher walked ahead.

China was putting on lipstick and blindly followed them as she looked at herself in a small handheld mirror.

They entered the hotel and checked in then headed to their hotel room.

They took the elevator to the eighth floor and headed down the hall towards the intersection.

China walked into the intersection but was immediately yanked backwards.

She let out a yelp and stumbled back just as a luggage carrier hurtled past.

Skulduggery let go of China and she nodded her thanks and they continued on.

When they got to their room Skulduggery unlocked the door and China stood at the door waiting for them to get unpacked.

Pretty soon Ghastly and Skulduggery were settled in and they walked back over to China.

"Hey where are Valkyrie, Tanith and Fletcher?" She asked.

"Um-" before Skulduggery could continue something shoot by the door and crashed into the wall at the end of the hall.

They raced out of the room and saw Tanith and Fletcher laying on the ground next to a luggage cart that was tipped onto its side. Valkyrie was tangled in the bars that were on the cart and they were all laughing hysterically and fist-bumping.

"Okay guys we better scram before someone sees what we did," Tanith said, getting up.

Valkyrie and Fletcher nodded and got up. They walked over to Skulduggery, Ghastly and China.

"So where are our rooms?" Valkyrie asked.

"Um, well Fletcher will be staying with us in the boys rooms and you girls will be staying in the one across the hall." Skulduggery gave them each a room key. Valkyrie and Tanith started argued over who would open the room door first and China took the opportunity of them being distracted and opened the door herself.

Valkyrie, China and Tanith immediately ran into the room and stopped.

"There's only one bed." Tanith said.

"That isn't enough to fit all three of us." China said.

Valkyrie walked over to the bed and looked at it. "Well I think two of us can sleep on the bed, the other on can sleep somewhere else like, I don't know, the tub."

"Well I'm not sharing a bed with either of you." China said. "So how about you two go find somewhere else okay?"

Valkyrie and Tanith looked at each other then back at China. "No!"

"Fine, but the question still remains: who sleeps where?"

"Well," Valkyrie said, "the combinations that are available are: me and Tanith or me and China."

China frowned, "why can't me and Tanith sleep together?"

"Because I know that of you two are stuck together it's just going to end in a huge fight."

"Hey!" Tanith said indignantly, "we don't ALWAYS end in a fight."

"Uh, yeah you do."

"No we don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"SHUT UP YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEAD ACHE."

Valkyrie and Tanith stopped fighting and China sighed in relief. "How about we draw straws?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Sure."

Valkyrie went over to her bag and came back with some straws. Then Tanith cut them with her sword and they all took one. They held them up and the end results were Tanith and Valkyrie cheering and China scowling as she took a pillow and blanket into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beach

"Whoa, I never knew exactly what girls looked like while they were sleeping. I mean, who knew that they would look so, well _messy."_

"What were you expecting? Them to be looking like sleeping beauty?"

Ghastly and Skulduggery stood in front of Valkyrie and Tanith with their heads cocked.

Tanith had her head and arms hanging over the edge and was now facing the wrong way with one leg straight up in the air and the blanket barely covering her.

Valkyrie was still facing the right way but her mouth was hanging wide open and her face smushed onto the pillow and she was curled into a ball.

Skulduggery shook Valkyrie's shoulder. She jerked awake and blinked her eyes open.

"What time is it?" she mumbled sleepily.

"It's eleven o' clock, you missed breakfast."

Valkyrie grabbed her pillow and threw it at Tanith's head. "Tanith wake up, we missed breakfast."

The pillow hit Tanith and she snorked awake. "Pancakes." She mumbled then slowly rolled over and sat up.

The two girls stretched and yawned and scratched themselves.

The boys looked at each other confused at how girls woke up.

"Um, where's China?" Skulduggery asked.

The girls both pointed at the bathroom.

Even more confused Skulduggery and Ghastly walked over to the bathroom and peered in.

China was sprawled out in the bathtub, an arm hanging off the edge and her face, like Valkyrie's, was smushed into her pillow. The blanket was tangled in her legs and she was quietly snoring.

Skulduggery and Ghastly looked at each other shocked that China could look so undignified.

Before either of them could do anything Tanith and Valkyrie barged into the bathroom, things in hand.

"Wake up Prissy," Tanith said, grabbing the pillow from underneath China's head and whapping her with it.

China squealed and grabbed the pillow and whacked Tanith with it. "I'm up, I'm up," she mumbled as she sat up, stretched and yawned and scratched herself in the regular girl wake up.

She climbed out her make-shift bed and routine.

Valkyrie looked over and saw Ghastly and Skulduggery still standing there.

"Go away," she said and pushed them out and slammed the door.

One Hour Later…

Valkyrie, China, Tanith, Skulduggery, Ghastly and Fletcher headed over to the front door.

China and Valkyrie and Tanith were jabbering about the beach they were going to go to today.

Skulduggery pushed the door. It didn't open. He cocked his head and tried again. Nothing.

Skulduggery put both hands on the door and pushed at it again. He grunted as he dug his heels into the ground and pushed even harder.

"Skulduggery it says pull," China said.

Skulduggery stopped and looked at the giant three inch red block letters above the door handle that said, PULL.

"Oh," Skulduggery pulled the door open and China sighed. "Honestly Skulduggery, sometimes you're just a dumb, dweeb, loser, man-child that can't read the simplest things."

Skulduggery went quiet. "You bruised my ego."

"Do I look like I care?"

"I don't know."

"Well for future reference this is my not caring face."

She put her sunglasses on and, bag on arm walked out of the hotel making all passers-by stop and stare.

Valkyrie and Tanith, sunglasses already on, caught up with China and the three girls started to jabber.

Skulduggery and Ghastly exchanged confused looks; Fletcher was gawking at China, (Poor Fletcher, still under China's spell,) and followed the girls down to the beach which was right next to the hotel.

The beach was completely covered with people and all the good spots were taken but that was taken care of by an unusual amount of sand being blown until some people left.

Skulduggery and Ghastly set up everything while the girls ran as fast as they could to the water except for China who lied down in the sun to tan.

Skulduggery settled down to read a book and Ghastly took a nap. No one knew where Fletcher went.

"Wheeeeee!" Valkyrie cheered as she and Tanith raced as fast as they could down to the water. Valkyrie had currently taken the lead after Tanith had tripped on some random fat guy who was as red as a tomato.

Valkyrie skidded to a halt next to the water's edge and peered into the clear water.

Suddenly something slammed into her from behind and she went flying to the ice cold water.

She shrieked as she slammed into the water, drenching herself.

Valkyrie wheeled around and saw Tanith kneeling in the water. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

They continued to splash each other and chase each other through the waves. Suddenly Valkyrie got an idea. "Let's go surfing!" She squealed.

"Yeah!"

They ran off and soon came back with two surf boards from the Surf Shop.

Valkyrie's was bright yellow and green striped board. Tanith's was red and white.

They ran past Skulduggery squealing loudly. He looked up. "Be careful!" He called.

"We know!" Tanith yelled back. "We aren't going to get our necks broken!"

"That's not what I'm worried about! You could get a splinter if you're not careful!"

Valkyrie laughed. "He is SO over protective."

"Yeah," Tanith agreed.

Five Minutes Later….

"Ow! Splinter!" Valkyrie yelped.

"Told you."

Skulduggery laughed then looked down at China who lay on her stomach next to him, sunbathing. "Why aren't you out having fun?"

China looked up. "I want to get a good tan first, you can't exactly get a good tan in Ireland."

Skulduggery nodded.

Suddenly China looked off toward the shore. "Fletcher that fish don't want to play."

Skulduggery looked over and saw Fletcher throwing a fish around saying "fly!"

Skulduggery sighed and shook his head then flicked his hand and a gust of wind threw the fish out of the air and twenty- yards into the ocean.

China went back to sun-bathing and Skulduggery back to his reading.

Ghastly grinned as he waded through the water. He could see Valkyrie standing waist deep in the water pulling the splinter from her surf board out of her finger.

'The perfect moment.'

Before Valkyrie looked up Ghastly created a huge wave of water and aimed it at Valkyrie.

Valkyrie scowled and winced as she pulled the splinter out of her finger. She looked up and saw the ten-foot wall of water coming towards her.

Her eyes widened and before she could do anything the water smashed into her, throwing her off her feet.

Valkyrie squealed and began thrashing around in the waves. She looked up and saw Tanith laughing her head off.

She glared but knew that Tanith couldn't have thrown that wave at her since she wasn't an elemental. Valkyrie turned her head and saw Ghastly snickering.

Her eyes narrowed and then she grinned. She moved her hand through the water, concentrating and then when she was sure that she had the swirling motion down, released the mound of swirling water.

Ghastly looked up, saw the water hurtling toward him but could do nothing about it slamming into his face.

He flew backward and landed with a loud SPLASH!

Valkyrie laughed then looked up, stopped laughing, and dove out of the way to avoid the wave Ghastly sent her way.

Soon China had rolled over onto back and looked over only to see Fletcher climbing an empty guard tower.

"I CAN FLY!" he squealed.

"Fletcher, only Skulduggery and birds that aren't ostriches or penguins can fly."

Fletcher jumped and fell on the ground face first.

China just sighed and put her sunglasses on.

They hung out at the beach all day, only leaving to grab some snow cones which they vowed never to get again after Tanith got too hyper and ran around the beach for two hours straight. 'I guess that's what happens when you eat thirteen snow cones in a row.'

Finally at about five they all headed back into the hotel and got ready for bed. Since Tanith had slept in the bed the night before Valkyrie decided that China got to sleep in it tonight.

China had smiled smugly and crawled in next to Valkyrie while Tanith fumed and complained about how pruny she was after spending over five hours in the ocean and how she was going to get all wet because there was still water in the tub from when they took their showers so Valkyrie told her to go find somewhere else to sleep.

After a few minutes of trying to find a suitable sleeping place Tanith finally got an idea.

She grabbed her teddy bear and walked across the hall to the boys room. After successfully infiltrating their headquarters by using magic, Tanith walked past Ghastly, who was snoring quietly, Fletcher, who was wearing blue footie pajamas with teddy bears on them, over to Skulduggery, who lay on top of the bed meditating.

Tanith though, so tired that she didn't notice Skulduggery in the bed, crawled in next to him and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Sanguine and Scorch

Scorch (visit Skulduggery Pleasant Spoof: Valkyrie's New Pet for refrence, but put blunly, is Valkyrie's pet Hellhound who hates Sanguine) and Sanguine sat looking at each other from across the coffee table. The Hellhound couldn't believe that Valkyrie would leave him with… _him._

Sanguine looked at Scorch and sighed. He couldn't believe that Valkyrie had entrusted him with… _him._

Finally Sanguine broke the silence. "Want some breakfast?" He asked in that Southern drawl of his.

"Finally, I thought you were never going to feed me and I was going to have to feed myself."

Sanguine nodded and had a bad feeling that when Scorch had said '_feed myself'_ that he meant 'killing the psychotic hit-man in his sleep. To say the least, the Texan did not feel like becoming Hellhound Chow anytime soon.

So he got up and walked into his kitchen, Scorch at his heels.

Sanguine opened his fridge and grabbed a package of bacon. Scorch licked his lips, his mouth watering.

Sanguine put the bacon on the pan and soon the entire room was filled with the scent of bacon. He took the bacon and lied it on his plate, then put it down on his table and over to where Scorch's food bowl was and filled it up with Hellhound Chow.

Scorch gaped as Sanguine happily sat down at the table and picked up a piece of bacon. He looked up and saw Scorch staring at him in shock. "Bon appetite," Sanguine gestured at the bowl of dry food.

"Aren't you going to feed me some bacon?"

Sanguine looked at him. "No. You have your food, I have mine. Everyone's happy."

"But Valkyrie always feeds me bacon when she makes it."

"Yeah well, the little lady gave me specific orders to feed you that special food; she did _not _in anyway, say anything about feeding you my well-earned bacon."

"You earn that bacon by killing people, I'd hardly call that 'well-earned.'"

"Hey! It takes a lot of smarts and energy to kill someone. I still haven't figured out how to your mistress though. She's a tough one she is."

Scorch began to growl, Hellhounds weren't called the world's best protectors for nothing.

"Heh, I was just kiddin'. Nice Hellhound, nice-"

Sanguine was cut off by Scorch lunging at his throat.

"GIVE ME THE BACON!"

"NO!"

Sanguine snatched his plate of bacon off the table and bolted for the door. Scorch in close pursuit.


End file.
